


Compilation de One shots sur Secret world

by Akhoris



Category: The Secret World
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Je mettrai ici une compilation de One shot écrits sur le thème de secret world. Généralement, quand j'écris du OS, c'est suite à un défi d'écriture. Je suis plus amatrice d'histoires à chapitre en général.Je mettrai les conditions dans lesquelles ils ont été réalisé au début de chaque texte.





	1. Jeux d'enfants (templier)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One shot a été écrit au cours d'un exercice d'écriture devant intégrer les mots "billes", "statue", "crotte", "consommateur". Le choix des mots a été fait par des non participants. (Je suis donc totalement non coupable pour ce choix :D). Il reprend une quête à Tokyo vue par les yeux de mon Templier.

La large main du croisé se posa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le vétéran jeta un œil tout autour. Le premier étage de l'immeuble s'étendait en une ligne droite de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Directement sur sa droite, il devinait un escalier condamné qui aurait dû monter au premier étage. Vu la quantité de meubles entassés, il fut assuré d'un coup d'œil qu'il devait y avoir un autre moyen de monter. Impossible de déplacer cela à chaque aller-retour. Alors il avança d'un pas sur le sol humide, baissant le nez pour voir un vrai champ de bataille au sol. Des planches de bois, ce qui semblait être un frigo et même un matelas étaient étalés dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Il évita prudemment le liquide pour se diriger au fond du couloir. Il espérait y trouver un autre escalier et ne fuit pas déçu.

La destruction s'était abattue sur Tokyo si soudainement. Ceux qui avaient pu fuir l'avaient fait aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient pu. Certains cependant étaient demeurés... dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne fallait pas être sain d'esprit pour rester dans la ville dévorée par la Souillure. Et pourtant, il savait qu'au dernier étage de cet immeuble se trouvait un contact des plus utiles pour leur mission immédiate : un redoutable hackeur qui avait mis à mal les services de sécurité de plusieurs groupes importants, dont Orochi. Et c'était eux qui l'intéressaient à ce moment. Mettre la main sur des informations sur Orochi, sur leurs projets.

Alors, son marteau solidement accroché dans le dos, son automatique à la main, il tourna vivement pour s'assurer qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait derrière l'escalier. Rien. Le grand gaillard blond entreprit alors de monter les marches, l'œil vif, surveillant toute trace prouvant qu'une créature de souillure rodait dans ses couloirs.

C'est peut-être parce qu'il était concentré sur ce genre de menaces qu'il ne vit pas le danger. Ses épaisses bottes militaires avaient beau accrocher particulièrement bien le sol et lui empêcher tout dérapage, elles n'étaient pas prévues pour un tel ennemi et il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il se sentit partir en arrière. Son dos tapa lourdement le mur derrière lui et il se rattrapa à la rampe, les yeux ronds, observant dégringoler les billes de verre multicolores qu'il avait dérangé en marchant dessus. Se redressant avec un grognement agacé, il reprit son ascension en prenant bien le temps de voir où il posait chaque pied. Le piège était simple mais redoutable mine de rien. Enfin, il n'avait pas d'enfant. Il ignorait cet instinct qui naissait chez les parents à la vue d'un jouet au sol. Il ignorait combien cela pouvait être dangereux.

Il jeta un œil dans le couloir où il était arrivé. Vide. Et bien sûr, l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur était lui aussi condamné. Il allait devoir faire le tour. Encore une fois, il dut admettre l'efficacité de la défense quand il s'agissait de créatures aussi peu intelligentes que les humains dévorés par la souillure. Celles-ci ne pousseraient surement pas jusqu'en haut si elles devaient sans cesse faire des détours. Mais il avait un peu plus d'esprit que celles-ci et son objectif était clair. On attendait de lui qu'il réussisse.

A l'ascension suivante, ce fut un filin passé à travers le passage qui le surprit. Peut-être pas autant en revanche que le pot de peinture qui lui atterrit sur le crâne. Le templier s'était figé, dégoulinant de liquide bleu gluant accrochant à ses cheveux et à son uniforme rouge marqué d'une croix désormais à peine visible sous le masque de couleur. Il sentit un nerf de sa joue jouer et ses sourcils se froncer, immobile comme une statue au milieu des marches. Là, il commençait à être légèrement agacé. Il souffla comme un taureau avant de retirer lentement le seau de sa tête et l'envoyer au sol. Il inspira profondément alors, passa une main sur son visage moite pour dégager le plus gros.

Il reprit alors sa route d'un pas déterminé. Celui qui avait mis ces pièges en place allait entendre parler du pays. Et ce fut sans doute sa fureur qui l'empêcha de voir la seconde mer de billes qui l'attendait au tournant du nouvel escalier. Il eut envie d'hurler sa rage à cet instant, assis par terre après la chute rapide qui avait suivi. Si ce pro de l'informatique n'était pas aussi bon qu'on lui promettait, il se promit lui-même de lui arracher la tête.

Chaque pas qu'il fit devient plus prudent. Il évita ainsi un autre seau rempli de peinture et s'en félicita. Il était presque surpris que ce ne soit que de la peinture. Les pièges étaient faits avec les moyens du bord et c'était presque rassurant qu'il n'y ait pas trouvé des déjections ou autre chose du genre. Finir la mission avec de la peinture et de la crotte étalées sur lui n'auraient pas fait bonne figure... Il se demandait déjà quelle crédibilité il allait avoir en se présentant devant l'homme coupable de tout cela. En tout cas, il allait lui faire avaler le contenu d'un de ses seaux à ce foutu consommateur de riz...

Il continua son chemin en se tenant sur ses gardes, mais fulminant. Il eut même à faire face a des tir-patates qu'une personne ingénieuse avait réussi à rendre automatique par il ne savait quel miracle. Heureusement, le bruit rythmé de l'arme l'avait prévenu bien avant qu'il n'arrive sur le champ de tir.

Il continua ainsi son ascension jusqu'au dernier étage. Entre temps, bien sûr, la peinture avait eu largement le temps de sécher et accrocher à sa peau et ses cheveux. Il allait devoir réclamer la tondeuse de son coéquipier pour faire disparaitre cette teinture forcée. Et sans doute faire face à ses remarques en passant. Ça n'aurait été que trop simple sans cela sinon. Faisant le tour du dernier étage, il eut un grognement. Rien. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'il allait devoir redescendre par l'autre côté quand il vit l'escalier libre.

Alors, ce fut éreinté et dégoulinant de peinture qu'il arriva devant la seule porte qui résista à ses tentatives de l'ouvrir. Il y frappa alors.

« Ouvrez ! » Il entendit un pas précipité de l'autre coté de la porte et une multitude de verrous qu'on ouvrait l'un après l'autre, le faisant alors patienter plus d'une minute devant la porte close et usant un peu plus sa patience. Quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut sur quelques centimètres seulement, bloquée par une dernière sécurité et quand il se pencha pour faire face à son interlocuteur, ce fut un fusil mitrailleur qu'il eut en face du nez, tenu à bout de bras par une gamine maigrelette avec un énorme casque sur les oreilles et un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle et de couleur bien trop flash pour lui. Il grimaça alors qu'elle lui arrosait le visage d'eau, le regard lourd de menace sur elle. Bon point, ça fit partir un peu de cette foutue peinture bleue. Il l'écouta hurler avec enthousiaste combien elle admirait son travail et lâcher plusieurs informations qui n'auraient jamais dû quitter son dossier personnel. Visiblement, les Templiers avaient aussi d'énormes failles de sécurité et... attendez voir un instant. C'était elle ? C'était elle qui avait réussi à hacker Orochi ? Cette gamine surexcitée avec un manque de gout vestimentaire affolant ? Il la regarda aspirer dans son soda avec un bruit relativement immonde de paille qui n'attrape plus rien au fond du verre, ses yeux fixés sur lui avec un air fasciné. Bien... alors la suite de sa mission reposait sur les épaules de cette gamine... Il eut une soudaine envie d'envoyer un message à son coéquipier pour lui dire qu'ils pliaient bagage dans l'heure.

Ce fut quand le frère de la gamine débarqua qu'il comprit que finalement le pire était encore à venir. Enfin il l'entraperçut seulement mais son constat fut rapide. Un casque sur la tête qu'il assurait être là pour le protéger des ondes psychiques des vampires – il n'y en avait pas à sa connaissance à Tokyo, et quand bien même, ils n'usaient pas de ce genre de moyens -, un masque médical sur le visage et ... un gilet de sauvetage sur les épaules ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu mais il n'avait pas gardé le regard sur celui-ci quand il avait constaté qu'il portait qu'un slip relativement usé pour bas. C'était officiel... Tous ceux qui étaient restés à Tokyo étaient cinglés. Lui y compris d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi il était ici déjà ? C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il abandonna les gamins avec son prochain objectif en tête obtenu grâce aux informations de la gamine.  
Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il tressaillit... Il allait devoir refaire tout le chemin en sens inverse. Cette simple idée l'horrifiait d'avance. Pire encore... il allait certainement devoir revenir.  
On l'entendit hurler sa rage contre le monde quand le seau qu'il avait esquivé à l'aller vint frapper dans son dos.

« Putain de bouffeurs de sushis ! »


	2. Du haut de la Pyramide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit du FoF sur le thème de la pyramide

Se découpant sur la lumière de la ville en contrebas, observant ces éclats brillant dans la nuit tels des lucioles dans un marécage dont la vase recouvrira au matin avec la cohue des transport la surface, il a un sourire qui s’élargit lentement.  
Il aime étrangement New York. Cette ville n’est liée à lui en rien. Non, il a vécu à tant d’endroits au fil des siècles vécus. Mais il aime cette cité, cette fourmilière qui s’étale à ses pieds alors qu’il se sent tamanoir – avec un peu plus de classe quand même, ça manque franchement de charisme ces bestioles – qui peut toutes les avaler d’un coup.   
Aujourd’hui, il est oublié mais ça ne l’empêche pas de jouer son rôle. Il guide les humains à employer les voies qui lui semble le mieux. Mais cette tâche a tellement changé. Avant, ça aurait été de jouer sur quelques présages qui auraient fait hurler dans la chaumière ou provoquer un scandale dans un village. Aujourd’hui, il avait cette arme... les médias. Oh que c’était bon de pouvoir influencer tant de monde juste avec un écran. Et la majorité de la population était si naïve, ignorait ce qui se passait juste sous leur nez...   
Il glisse son regard le long des artères où la circulation se fait encore mais moins dense qu’en journée. Tous ces humains qui pensaient si bien contrôler leur vie alors qu’ils étaient encerclés par les véritables décisionnaires.   
Au-dessus d’eux, dinant à ce moment même dans des appartements de luxe, profitant des plaisirs de la chair, s’adonnant à quelques plaisirs interdits ou décidant de la direction qu’il donnerait à son morceau de monde demain, se trouvait ceux qui, par quelques décisions, pouvaient tout changer. Et la plupart était des siens ou dans le cas contraire, leur mangeait dans la main.   
En dessous d’eux, dans les vastes réseaux dégouts ou personne ne mettrait le nez, se trouvait le quartier général des siens. Travaillant sous le signe de la Pyramide, arborant les couleurs de l’organisation secrète chassée depuis longtemps maintenant de la vieille Europe mais contrôlant aujourd’hui la première puissance mondiale, les Illuminatis imposaient leurs lois.  
Il n’était lui-même qu’un grain de sable, un démon ayant décidé de rejoindre ce groupe composé principalement d’humains. Oh cette décision n’avait pas été que la sienne. C’était un ordre de plus haut mais ça lui convenait si bien. Aux yeux de la majorité de l’organisation, il n’était rien de plus qu’un fouineur capable de dégoter la bonne affaire : les artefacts magiques, c’était son rayon. Et qu’est-ce que la Pyramide aimait ça. Il leur remettait des babioles qu’aucun démon ne jugerait comme ayant de la valeur mais qui faisait briller les yeux des scientifiques de la société secrète. Pendant que lui décrochait les meilleurs tuyaux et faisait remonter les petits trésors qu’il trouvait à son vrai maitre. Un grain de sable peut-être... mais celui qui venait parfois enrailler l’engrenage.   
Le pouvoir en place à changer, mais ils sont toujours là. Ceux qui se font chasser ne sont que des boulets incapables de s’adapter qui ne mérite qu’un retour rapide à la maison. D’autres, comme lui, règnent depuis des siècles. Il sait que son nom est encore dans les livres même si plus personne n’y porte un réel intérêt en dehors des quelques illuminés nourris aux fictions mettant en scène la version qu’ont aujourd’hui les humains des siens, de ces créatures qui terrorisèrent les siècles anciens, de ces ailes sombres et de cette puissance à laquelle il ne fallait pas céder. Les démons prenaient d’autres formes aujourd’hui... les médias qui leur rabâchaient ce qu’ils voulaient entendre pour qu’ils puissent avoir une opinion prémâchée de chaque sujet histoire d’apparaitre comme plus grand et plus intelligent qu’ils ne l’étaient et pouvoir cracher cet avis comme s’il était vraiment le leur, les plus gros financiers qui avaient décision de vie ou de mort sur chacun des hommes travaillant dans une de ces entreprises qui n’étaient à leurs yeux que billets verts dégoulinant de leur compte en banque pendant que d’autres crevaient de faim, cette célébrité si vite acquise par le biais des réseaux sociaux et des émissions de télévision qui faisait tant rêver l’adolescent et la ménagère addicte de ces choses qui se faisait dévorer par la sensation de n’être rien et qui voulait percer dans ce monde, connaitre eux aussi leur heure de gloire, cette génération de plus en plus délurée qui lui rappelait ses tendres jeunes années parmi la population humaine où la luxure était un vice porté aux nues, l’industrie du sucre qui rendait la partie la plus avancée de la planète totalement dépendante...  
Autant dire que pour un monde qui avait laissé les démons derrière eux... ils les vénéraient chaque jour en venant se couler dans la tentation de la vie de péchés qu’ils pouvaient leurs promettre.   
Il sourit alors plus largement, dévoilant des crocs trop longs pour être humain et ses yeux brillants d’une lueur dorée surnaturelle. L’arrivée des Illuminatis sur cette planète après des années de traque par les Templiers était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils se complétaient si facilement... et la Pyramide n’avait pas peur de jouer avec les forces occultes. Un jour, ils s’y bruleraient, il en était certain. Mais aujourd’hui, ils étaient utiles. Et tant qu’ils le resteraient, les siens auraient tout intérêt à conserver la société secrète intacte et lui offrir le bras le plus long possible.   
Il en riait intérieurement quand il se retrouvait face à sa supérieure hiérarchique, si hautaine, si incapable de la moindre empathie qu’elle aurait pu être des leurs. Elle ignorait sa nature. Elle-même qui se croyait si bien vu par le haut de la Pyramide ne se rendait nullement compte qu’elle était tenue au secret. Alors elle lui parlait comme on s’adresserait à un humain des plus lambdas et il jouait le jeu. Un jour, il lui ferait ravaler ces paroles... comment ? Il y réfléchissait encore... Se contenter d’un regard hautain quand elle comprendrait à qui elle s’était adressée tant d’année avec mépris ne serait pas suffisant... non, il la mettrait à genoux et lui rappellerait l’ordre naturel des choses.   
Un petit rire passe sa gorge. Son téléphone vibre et il tourne la tête vers le reste de son appartement placé si haut dans le ciel de New York. Peut-être que quelqu’un là, en bas, se demande qui vit ici, l’envie, le jalouse... C’est tellement bon...   
Il récupère l’appareil et sourit devant le message d’un de ces confrères placés sous le signe de la Pyramide. Bon, la conquête du monde attendra demain. Ce soir, c’est pizza. Certains humains restent adorables.


End file.
